


Trapped

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Kink: Cross Dressing. Prank. Cutting/Tearing Clothes Off.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Trapped

Riku arrived at the paopu tree, and though Sora was not there waiting for him as usual, Kairi was. Her hood was up, the kitten ears flapping in the breeze. He didn't speak to her much these days, so he supposed it would be a good opportunity to catch up.

He high jumped and took a seat besides her. "Morning.", he greeted.

"Morning...", he heard back, but it was in a very odd, high pitched voice. Riku hadn't looked at her very closely, but when he did he noticed her legs had caught a tan. Her skirt was riding up and there was a bulge peeking out from between her thighs. They made a ballgazer hand signal and said; "Gotcha!". They threw back their hood and revealed was Sora! He put his hand the right way up to make an OK sign and winked.

Riku screamed and fell backwards, landing with a painful thump. Rubbing the back of his head, he stood back up. Now he was truly looking properly, he realised the dress was rather ill fitting. "...Sora?", he asked, completely flabbergasted. "Kairi let you wear her dress?"

"No, she's out swimming with Selphie. Their clothes were folded up on the beach."

Riku scanned the ocean and saw that he was right; the two girls were swimming, splashing and living their lives. "So you stole her dress?"

Sora waved off his concerns and laid down. "I'm just borrowing it. No big deal."

Riku cleared his throat, trying to collect his composure. He sat on the tree again and awkwardly looked at Sora in his periphery.

"Man, you shoulda seen your face.", Sora chuckled. Riku dragged Soras hood back up until it enveloped his face and flipped him off the tree. "Hey!", Sora yelled as he fixed his dress.

"Take that off!", Riku ordered.

"You gonna make me?"

"YES! TAKE IT OFF!"

"No! And you can't-"

Sora got the wind knocked out of him when Riku pounced on him. Riku tried to wrestle his dress up over his head, and Sora kept kicking and punching him away. Riku was flustered and embarrassed and desperate to destroy this situation, but Sora vanished and teleported behind him. He was fixing his dress and dusting himself off. "Man, you get heated when you're having gay panic.", he said.

Being called out made Riku so hot and bothered he almost collapsed. He was rendered speechless and started sweating.

"It's no big deal, Riku. It was just a prank. If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't care what other people think.I never have.", Riku mumbled, sitting down again.

Sora sat beside him and they settled down, sitting together quietly for a while. The light breeze cooled them down and Sora gazed out at the horizon while Riku did some self reflection. "...I'm sorry.", he finally said.

Sora smiled warmly. "It's okay.", he assured. "Hey, I'm gonna head into a shack and change. Can you come help me? This is pretty tight."

Riku hesitated, but eventually nodded and Sora led him away.

Once inside the shack, Sora lifted his arms and Riku got started, trying to shimmy off the dress. Sora sucked his tummy in, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get it off. They started getting worried.

A small box fell out of Kairis' pocket and smashed open as it landed, all its insides falling out. It turned out to be a mini d.i.y kit, which made sense since Kairi had always been into crafts. Thread, glue, needles... and scissors. They were very small, but they would have to do.

Sora laid down in exhausted defeat, his mind whirling with ideas of how he was going to explain this all to Kairi. Then he heard a light _sssssssnip_ -ping sound. He realised that Riku had started cutting his dress off. The snapping of the cold metal was intimidating, spooking him stiff. He could feel it graze him as it cut up his body.

Then his straps were snipped and Riku finally pealed open his dress, revealing Soras petite body. As he admired it, he saw it get goosebumps. "Thanks...", Sora whispered. He attempted to sit up but Riku gently pressed him back down. Then he cut Soras underwear apart, and Sora flinched with every snip. Riku made the reveal and Sora whimpered.

His package was tan and he had alot of fuzz. He had alot of foreskin too, and Riku pulled it back until his tip peaked out.

Sora flinched when Riku brought the scissors to his genitals. It was so cold. It got warily close, but Riku began trimming his pubes down instead. Sora was scared to move, scared that scissors would nip the wrong thing, something alot more valuable to him. It was too delicate an area to risk.

Riku cocked up Soras leg to reach every nook and cranny, and Sora flinched at every deafeningly loud snip.

"Be careful with me...", the brunette begged softly.

When Riku decided he was done, he brushed Sora off and Sora remembered how to breathe. Riku admired Soras body again. His skin tone was so warm, youthful and radiant, and he was glistening with sweat. He was glowy and soft.

"Hey...", Sora bashfuly complained, putting a foot on Rikus chest. "Stop starin' at me that way."

Rikus eyes were still fogged with lust, but he backed off a bit. Sora finally sat up and censored himself, as Rikus eyes kept getting drawn to it. "Can you grab my clothes for me?", he asked.

Riku noticed said clothes that had been dumped in the corner, and he collected them for him. "Yensid would disown us if he saw how badly we were treating his clothes...", Riku mumbled. Sora redressed, very aware that Riku was watching him.

He bundled up the scraps that were Kairis dress and headed towards the door. But he hesitated before he left.

Realising he'd never forgive himself if he chickened out of this opportunity, he dropped his dress and ran into Rikus arms. He kissed him and Riku sighed in grateful relief.

Riku laid Sora on the ground and started cutting off his clothes again. Sora fought back this time, trying to restrain Riku by the wrists. "Hey, these are my own clothes!"

He managed to steal the scissors, but Riku grabbed him by the collar and tore his shirt to shreds instead. "You're so stupid!", he scolded, but he wasn't angry enough to stop kissing him, so Sora pulled off Rikus clothes while Riku tore off his.

Sora rolled them over and shoved his tongue into Rikus mouth, knowing that french kissing was a thing but not knowing how to do it. Riku cupped his cheek and worked with it, sucking on his tongue for him.

They kissed eachothers necks, chests, tummys and thighs. They confessed they loved eachother, which wasn't much of a confession since they both already knew, they said it a million times anyway.

Sora began dry humping him and their cocks rubbing together felt wonderful. They could feel themselves getting harder and harder. He was panting hard when suddenly he was gagged.

Riku rolled them over and clamped Soras mouth shut, a scrap of his shirt stuffed inside.

Riku licked his palm and squeezed their cocks together, jerking them off. Sora whimpered and pressed his forehead against Rikus. He scraped his nails down Rikus ghostly skin, leaving red lines. Riku hissed and pumped them harder until they cried out and Soras tummy got covered in their cum.

The brunette choked, coughing into Rikus hand, but Riku paid no mind to it, replacing his hand with his lips and kissing him instead. Riku finally rolled off of him and Sora spat the shirt out, gasping for air.

They held hands and breathlessly stared at the ceiling, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Whoa...", Sora eventually said to break the silence.

Riku chuckled. "Yeah... that was something else."

"I mean... I really gotcha, huh?", said Sora and Riku full on burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you got me.", Riku agreed. He got up and got redressed while Sora used what was once his shirt, then once his gag, to wipe his tummy clean. "I got you back though", Riku said.

"No you didn't. How? I never thought you were someone else."

"No, but you sure are trapped in here.", and with that, Riku left and shut the door behind him. Sora got startled and ran to the door, but it opened easily. Riku hadn't locked it. The shack didn't even have a lock. So what was he talking about?

Sora waved it off, telling himself Riku was just messing with him and started to get redressed. Then, as he stared at the torn scraps of fabric in horror, he realised that he couldn't. He looked down at his nude body, then around the shack.

"...oh no..."

The End


End file.
